Resemble You
by uptoyeol
Summary: Baekhyun masih belum melupakan cinta pertamanya, Kai, itulah yang membuatnya susah berhubungan dengan namja lain. namun kemudian Chanyeol hadir dengan wajah dewa yunaninya yang seakan menghipnotis gadis itu. satu hal yang Baekhyun tidak suka, Chanyeol adalah seorang playboy. lalu siapa yang akan Baekhyun pilih? CHANBAEK-KAIBAEK-GS [DLDR]
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Supporting Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae

Pairing: chanbaek. Other just find it by yourself

Genre: fluff, drama

Rated: T, M it seems like gonna contains a rated M thingy so i warned you already ehe

Warning: it is genderswitch for all uke. If you dont like this fict please kindly help yourself with press the exit button. Thanks and happy reading^^

Here we go!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul, 17 Januari 2014_

Gadis mungil bermata sipit itu berjalan dengan tergesa, memasuki gedung megah yang menjulang tinggi itu dengan tangan yang sibuk membenarkan _highheels_ yang dipakainya dengan agak sembarang. Ia melihat sebuah arloji cantik yang melingkar ditangan mulusnya, pukul 08:00, ia nyaris terlambat. Sesampainya didepan _lift_, ia mengambil sisir yang ada didalam tas kerjanya, sambil memasuki _lift_ ketika pintu itu terbuka, ia sedikit terkaget ketika tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang kokoh. Gadis itu mendongak. Seketika ia terdiam melihat namja yang sedang memasang muka datar.

"mian" kata gadis itu dengan gugup, merasa bersalah lebih tepatnya. Kemudian gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan sisir yang kali ini sudah ada ditangannya, menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan gerakan tidak teratur dan pada akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya itu lantaran pintu _lift_ telah terbuka kembali. Lantai 12. _Akhirnya_, batin gadis itu lega. Ia melenggangkan kaki rampingnya menuju ruang rapat, sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke toilet, sekedar membereskan penampilannya, setelah ia rasa cukup, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan menuju ruangan.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan rapat yang telah dipenuhi oleh talent – talent muda berbakat lainnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, sekedar mencari kursi kosong yang tertata melingkari meja besar itu. Lalu pilihannya tertuju pada kursi yang terletak diujung, sedikit agak jauh namun ia bisa melihat layar monitor secara lurus tanpa harus menelengkan kepalanya.

Sesaat kemudian seseorang masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia berdeham sebentar dan mengedarkan senyum wibawanya kearah semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"annyeong, saya Choi Siwon, direktur utama perusahaan ini. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Saya ingin menciptakan suasana kerja sama yang lumayan santai tapi efektif, oleh karena itu tidak usah membuang waktu, sekarang ada baiknya kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing – masing terlebih dahulu, bagaimana?" yang disetujui dengan anggukan dari semuanya.

"baiklah dimulai dari kau." Tunjuk siwon kepada seorang gadis cantik berbibir seksi.

"annyeong haseyo, saya Lee Taemin, saya berasal dari Busan. Pendidikan terakhir saya adalah S1 jurusan management di Seoul National University. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua" Ia membungkuk dengan sopan kemudian berlanjut kepada orang berikutnya sampai akhirnya seorang namja jangkung berdiri dari kursinya.

"annyeong, saya Park Chanyeol." gadis itu mendongak dan mengerjab, bukankah itu namja yang ia tabrak di lift tadi? Oh Tuhan bahkan mereka duduk bersebelahan namun ia tak mengenalinya.

"saya lulusan dari salah satu universitas di jerman jurusan akuntansi. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Ucapnya tenang menunjukkan senyumnya sementara gadis tadi masih sibuk dengan lamunan bodohnya hingga tersadar ketika semua orang menatapnya dengan lekat, sadar bahwa ini adalah gilirannya untuk memperkenalkan diri, ia segera berdiri dengan sedikit gugup.

"hello, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Saya lulusan dari Colombia University jurusan management bisnis. Semoga kita semua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"baiklah, perjalanan kalian ke Amerika ini akan berlangsung selama 10 hari. Saya harap kalian benar – benar bisa bekerja sama mengingat kembalinya dari amrik, kalian akan melanjutkan kerja sama kalian diperusahaan ini. Saya kira hanya itu untuk hari ini, asisten saya akan membagikan id card dan tiket pesawat untuk kalian ketika jam istirahat berakhir. Silahkan nikmati hidangan yang telah disajikan diujung ruangan. Sampai jumpa besok pagi di airport." Ucap Siwon dengan ramah

Baekhyun pun segera bangkit menyusul rekan kerjanya keujung ruangan, temjpat dimana banyak sekali hidangan yang lumayan menggiurkan. Namun malangnya ia sedang tidak lapar kali ini, sehingga ia hanya menghampiri meja yang penuh dengan minuman. Ia mengambil sebuah cangkir berwarna putih dan mengisinya dengan cappuccino hingga penuh, tak lupa ia mengambil 2 sachet gula dan sebungkus permen mint yang ada disebelah kotak gula.

"kau bisa terkena diabet jika seperti itu." Suara itu mengagetkan Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol. namja itu tengah mengambil cappuccino yang sama dengan Baekhyun namun bedanya, ia hanya mengambil 1 sachet gula.

"umm aku sudah biasa." Cengir Baekhyun riang yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman dari bibir tebal milih Chanyeol

"dan anyway, maaf untuk yang tadi." Baekhyun menyesap cappucinonya

"well, tidak masalah, gadis yang memakai heelsnya dengan sembarang dan rambut acak – acakan yang tadi menabrakku sekarang sudah berganti menjadi tuan putri." Ucapnya sembarang

"aku berani bertaruh jika kau sudah memikat ratusan gadis dengan bualanmu tapi terimakasih" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, Chanyeol-pun sama.

"kadang kau harus membedakan lelaki jujur dengan tukang bual. Aku akan mengatakan cantik ketika kau memang cantik dan jelek ketika sesuatu menganggu mataku."

"jadi kau tipe yang mana?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya dengan seringai kecil

"mungkin dua – duanya?" kata Chanyeol yang disambut oleh tawa Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan menekan tombol untuk membuka pintunya. Namun yang terjadi mobil itu malah berbunyi dengan nyaring, seperti alarm. Gadis itu panik, ia kembali memencet tombolnya berkali – kali.

"_oh shit_." Runtuknya kesal

"kau yakin ini mobilmu?" suara itu lagi

"aku bukan pencuri." Ketus Baekhyun, ia mulai kesal dengan mobilnya ini.

"coba pinjam kuncinya."

"kau tak akan bisa melakukannya, Park."

"berikan kepadaku atau kau akan diangkut oleh security yang tengah berjalan kesini." Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya sementara Baekhyun menengok kearah security yang memang sedang berjalan kearahnya, oh _please_, apalagi ini.

"ada masalah?" tanya security itu

"ani, hanya salah pencet tombol saja, bukan masalah yang serius." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang kemudian merebut kunci itu dengan paksa dari tangan Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan malas. Sesaat kening Chanyeol mengerut dan memencet tombol untuk menghentikan alarm mobil tersebut, seketika semuanya hening, alarm mati. Tombol yang sama dengan yang dipencet Baekhyun dengan brutal beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis imut itu terperangah, ia agak terkejut. Bahkan Chanyeol hanya perlu memencetnya sekali dan semuanya beres.

"uh terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit canggung

"ne" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, memahami Baekhyun yang tertunduk, sepertinya agak malu karena sikapnya terhadap Chanyeol.

"hey ini bukan masalah yang besar.." Chanyeol masih berkata dengan senyumnya, Baekhyun mendongak dan terpaku. Senyuman itu membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat bergerak, ia menyelami mata bulat milik Chanyeol itu dengan tatapan dalam, tampan. Bibir tebal itu tertarik keatas dengan indah, hidung itu tercetak sempurna, mata itu menyunggingkan eye smile yang mempesona, telinga itu- um lebar seperti dobi, Baekhyun agak terkikik membayangkan ini, dan garis – garis wajah Chanyeol yang sangat menawan, sungguh namja didepannya ini seperti dewa yunani, Baekhyun bersumpah jika ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh kepada Chanyeol mungkin ia akan mengencani namja tinggi ini.

"umm baiklah Chanyeol, aku pulang dulu." Baekhyun berkata pelan ketika ia telah sepenuhnya bangun dari lamunannya

"ne, berhati – hatilah dan.." Chanyeol sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, Baekhyun nampak menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan

"sampai jumpa besok diairport, aku tak sabar bertemu lagi dengan rekan kerjasamaku yang cantik" ucapnya tersenyum jail

"well, kali ini aku yakin kau sedang membual." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan kemudian memasuki mobilnya. Ia segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menurunkan kaca, menampakkan Chanyeol yang masih setia memandanginya dari samping mobil

"sampai jumpa besok diairport, aku tak sabar bertemu lagi dengan rekan kerjasamaku yang..." Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya, menunggu apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan

"pembual." Baekhyun menyeringai sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan mengiringi mobil mewah Baekhyun yang mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Well hallo, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Usiaku tahun ini menginjak 25 Tahun, cukup dewasa memang, namun diusiaku ini aku belum mempunyai kekasih. Sedikit menyedihkan, disaat teman – temanku sudah bisa memamerkan cincin tunangan atau bahkan cincin perkawinan, aku masih setia dengan status lajangku.

Sejujurnya aku tidak merasa payah, terakhir kali aku menjalin hubungan adalah dengan mantanku, Kris, sewaktu aku masih kuliah di colombia dulu, dan berakhirnya hubungan kami adalah karena aku yang memintanya, aku merasa berdosa, dikala aku dan dia hampir saja menikah namun aku dengan teganya mengaku bahwa aku masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertama yang bahkan belum pernah aku miliki, Kai. Namja itu adalah perusak otak dan hatiku, kami dulu berada di satu sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Aku menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya, namun sampai akhirnya aku harus melanjutkan study-ku di colombia, baik Kai ataupun aku tidak ada yang buka mulut. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpan segenap perasaanku terhadapnya dengan utuh, sama seperti dulu.

Berkat dorongan (lebih tepatnya paksaan) dari eomma dan appaku serta kakakku, Luhan, aku mulai mengikuti blind date, namun tak satupun dari sekian orang yang aku kencani mampu membuatku tertarik. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah memasang kriteria yang berlebihan karena aku menyadari aku tak punya banyak hal untuk dibanggakan. Mataku sipit, tubuhku cenderung pendek, bagiku wajahku tidak terlalu cantik, namun banyak yang bilang jika aku sangat imut seperti bayi, oh ayolah aku adalah seorang wanita yang berumur seperempat abad bukan? aku adalah wanita paling cerewet diseoul dan aku bisa jamin itu, aku bukan orang yang pemalu, aku orang yang sangat blak – blakan namun tak jarang aku bisa berubah menjadi bayi kecil yang sangat polos.

Aku baru saja diterima diperusahaan tekhnologi terbesar diseoul, siapa yang tidak bahagia? Perusahaan milih Choi Siwon ini banyak diincar oleh talent muda berbakat lainnya, dan dari ribuan peminat aku masuk di 10 besar orang beruntung yang diterima. Dan satu lagi, ini perlu kuceritakan, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria, Park Chanyeol, sepertinya aku akan berteman baik dengannya- atau tidak. Aku tidak suka pembual, dalam list kriteriaku tidak ada pembual disana. Meskipun untuk sekedar berteman itu fine – fine saja, aku punya banyak teman pembual dan aku tidak pernah ada masalah dengan mereka, tapi untuk memasukkan Chanyeol kedalam list targetku sepertinya sulit – (walaupun aku sempat tergoda lantaran wajah dewa yunaninya itu), hey aku sudah berusia 25 tahun jadi bukan saatnya untuk mengencani pria yang masih suka bermain – main dengan wanita, bukan?

Saat ini aku sedang menyeret koperku dengan malas, aku masih sangat mengantuk, sungguh. Namun akhirnya aku sampai juga incheon airport, aku segera menghampiri rombonganku yang saat ini tengah duduk disalah satu bangku panjang. Aku menarik sudut bibirku ketika melihat seseorang- ah lebih tepatnya satu – satunya orang yang kukenal disana sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku, ya Chanyeol.

"hey" sapanya ramah

"kau sudah lama?" aku menjatuhkan bokong sintalku tepat disampingnya

"lumayan, dan pesawat sebentar lagi akan take off, jadi ayo kita masuk."

"loh?" aku terheran, jadi kerumunan orang disekeliling Chanyeol ini bukan rombongan kami?

"aku sengaja menunggumu disini, aku takut kau akan tersesat. Beberapa menit yang lalu petugas sudah mengumumkan penumpang pesawat yang ingin ke amerika untuk segera masuk, aku agak khawatir kau tak kunjung muncul tapi thanks God kau sudah ada disini sekarang." Ia tersenyum, nampak rona kelegaan terpancar dimata bulatnya, aku memandangnya haru, namun ia hanya menhusak rambutku dan menyeret koperku menginggalkanku yang masih terduduk.

"ya! Tunggu!" aku mensejajarkan langkah kakiku dengannya, agak sedikit susah karena kakinya yang panjang mengakibatkan langkahnya yang lebar sementara kakiku..okay aku tak perlu mengatakannya lagi kan karena aku yakin aku pernah mengatakannya.

Kamipun memasuki pesawat, aku mendapat kursi nomor 14 sedangkan Chanyeol 21. Ia sangat ingin duduk disampingku sampai ia rela memohon kepada seorang ibu yang duduk tepat disampingku. Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakannya, Chanyeol adalah pembual maka ia akan dengan mudah menukar posisinya sehingga namja bertelinga lebar itu sekarang tengah duduk dengan tenang disampingku.

Seketika aku merasakan bahwa pesawat sebentar lagi akan mulai bergerak, kugenggam erat tangan Chanyeol dan menutup mataku dengan rapat.

"_motion sick_?" kudengar Chanyeol melayangkan pertanyaan yang hanya kujawab dengan anggukan kemudian kurasakan Chanyeol balik menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"kau tidurlah, pasti rasanya tidak enak kan? Akan kubangunkan jika makan malam datang nantinya." Aku menoleh sesaat dan mengangguk. Sialnya aku lupa tak membawa jaket, semuanya ada dikoper. Kugosokkan kedua telapak tanganku yang sudah bebas dari genggaman Chanyeol lalu kudekap dengan posesif agar aku merasa sedikit hangat. Pelan – pelan kututup lagi mataku, bersiap untuk menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

Tak terasa aku tertidur selama 6 jam, saat ini pukul 8 malam dan Chanyeol tidak ada disebelahku. Kutolehkan kepalau mencari dimana sosok jangkung itu berada namun aku malah terbelalak kaget melihat _sweater supreme_ warna putih yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhku. Aku sangat ingat ini adalah sweater yang Chanyeol pakai tadi.

"kau terlihat sangat kedinginan. Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti itu." Tiba – tiba Chanyeol muncul dari arah belakang

"ah.." aku mengangguk mengerti, dengan segera aku mencoba melepas sweater ini namun Chanyeol mencegahku, "aku baik – baik saja, setidaknya pakailah sampai kita mendarat di amerika besok." Ia mengeluarkan senyum mautnya lagi. Oh Tuhan bagaimana aku bisa mengelak? Akupun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"kau baik sekali padaku, terimakasih Chanyeol-ah" aku tersenyum tulus

"ne sama – sama putri" aku hanya meliriknya sebal

"wae? Kau tidak suka kupanggil putri?" tanyanya terlihat jail

"wae? Kenapa memangnya kalau aku tidak suka? Aku heran sekali kau sangat suka menjahiliku dan kemudian melakukan hal yang sedikit cheesy, kau benar – benar pembual yang hebat Park Chanyeol ck."

"bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini karena aku menyukaimu?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku

"umm- emm.." gawat aku kehilangan kata – kataku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Haha tbcnya gaenak ya. Anyway guys ini ff inspired by novelnya alia zalea yang Miss Pessimis, jalan ceritanya hampir mirip, yang jelas beda soal latar, nama tokoh sama jalan ceritanya gue bikin sedikit beda dari novelnya, biar ga plek (?) banget. Okay gausah banyak basa basi, semoga kalian suka sama ff ini dan review please? Kalo review bagus dan banyak update insyaallah cepet haha


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Supporting Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae

Pairing: chanbaek. Other just find it by yourself

Genre: fluff, drama

Rated: T, M it seems like gonna contains a rated M thingy so i warned you already ehe

Warning: it is genderswitch for all uke. If you dont like this fict please kindly help yourself with press the exit button. Thanks and happy reading^^

Here we go!

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini karena aku menyukaimu?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku

"umm- emm.." gawat aku kehilangan kata – kataku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

"_oh God_ Byun, aku hanya bercanda, mengapa kau sampai memerah seperti itu?" Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun kau baru saja terkena jebakan sipembual menyebalkan ini, benar – benar memalukan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya wajahnya saat ini, Baekhyun bersumpah ia akan memotong leher Chanyeol jika namja tinggi itu sekali lagi meledeknya.

"diam kau Park" ucap Baekhyun jengkel, Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan senyuman jail khas miliknya.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan singkat mereka ke Amerika, keduanya semakin dekat sebagai sahabat. Chanyeol sering mengajak Baekhyun untuk sekedar makan berdua dan pergi untuk menghabiskan malam minggu. Meskipun mereka akhirnya bekerja di kantor yang berbeda karena Chanyeol ditempatkan disalah satu cabang perusahaan sedangkan Baekhyun bekerja dikantor pusat, namun bukan masalah bagi keduanya karena Chanyeol selalu mengatur jadwalnya untuk menemui Baekhyun. Satu hal yang Baekhyun tidak pernah tau mengapa Chanyeol begitu nyaman dengannya, menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah tipe sahabat yang sangat _easy going _dan _simple_, kebanyakan sahabat lamanya adalah tipe orang yang suka untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain dan terkesan _annoying_. Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah tipe periang dan tidak mau tau selama hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya, namun ialah orang pertama yang akan menyediakan bahu untuk Chanyeol bersandar pertama kali ketika namja itu butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia merasa Chanyeol adalah tipe sahabat yang sangat perhatian. Meskipun Chanyeol tergolong _cassanova_ tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Baekhyun karena toh dia dan Chanyeol hanya berteman, tidak lebih.

Seperti saat ini Chanyeol tengah asyik menceritakan tentang wanita – wanita yang pernah ia kencani, layaknya dua sahabat yang sudah lumayan dekat, Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan heboh dan sesekali membuat lelucon yang menciptakan gelak tawa kedua pasang sahabat itu. Setidaknya Baekhyun sudah lebih banyak tahu tentang Chanyeol sekarang, bahwa namja tampan itu tinggal disalah satu apartement mewah didaerah Gangnam.

Chanyeol juga sudah tau semua tentang Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Dari sini Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah wanita yang tidak pernah main – main dengan perasaannya jika memang ia mencintai orang itu, maka ia akan terus mencintai orang tersebut sampai ia benar – benar merasa lelah mencintainya. Ada perasaan seperti ingin menjadi orang yang dicintai oleh Baekhyun yang menghinggapi hati Chanyeol. Entah kenapa dan entah perasaan apa itu, Chanyeol merasa masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan itu adalah perasaan cinta, bisa saja itu hanya perasaan kagum bukan?

Sesaat Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berdering dengan nyaring.

"yeoboseyo?" Chanyeol menyapa orang diseberang sana dengan suara beratnya, sementara Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan namja itu dengan seksama sembari memakan pancake kesukaannya

"ne, aku akan sampai disana dalam lima belas menit, pesankan aku cappuccino dan strawberry smoothies, untuk makanannya terserah kau saja. Ne aku bersama dateku hari ini, ne tunggu aku" ucap Chanyeol kemudian mematikan sambungannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang menawan,

"Byun kau mau kan temani aku menemui temanku?"

"teman?"

"ne bisa dibilang dia teman dekatku di kantor, kau tau hanya dia yang memiliki selera yang bagus dalam segala hal, makanya aku hanya nyambung dengannya."

"geurae." Hanya itu yang Baekhyun ucapkan namun setelahnya ia tersenyum manis dan berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak berantakan.

"kau sudah sempurna Byun." Goda Chanyeol dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya

"diam kau Park."

Keduanya akhirnya menuju cafe yang telah di smskan oleh teman Chanyeol dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit karna jalanan tidak begitu ramai saat itu. Mereka berdua masih sama – sama mengenakan pakaian kantor mengingat tadi Chanyeol yang menghampiri Baekhyun dikantornya dengan membawa pancake kesukaan gadis itu dan kemudian mereka larut dalam obrolan yang terlihat santai dan penuh dengan tawa.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun masuk kedalam cafe dan kemudian mencari sosok temannya namun diantara puluhan meja disana Chanyeol tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelfon temannya tersebut.

"dimana kau Kim?"

"..."

"geurae, meja nomor 8? Ne, arrasseo palliwa" Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memandangnya dengan raut bertanya

"temanku sedang menjemput tunangannya ditoko bunganya tak jauh dari sini. Ia sudah pesankan minuman untuk kita, kajja kita kemeja 8." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian menyeretnya kemeja tujuannya. Mereka duduk dan kemudian kembali larut dalam obrolan ringan yang kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dengan tiba – tiba saat seseorang datang tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. _Ah sepertinya mereka sudah datang_, pikir Baekhyun.

"hei Chanyeol" sapa pemuda itu

"hei" Chanyeol melayangkan tinju dingannya kepundak namja itu. Baekhyun masih belum bisa melihat siapa yang datang karena posisinya yang membelakangi mereka dan Chanyeol masih belum memperkenalkannya dengan temannya yang entah siapa itu jadi baekhyun masih merasa sedikit kikuk.

"oh ya Kim, ini temanku, Baekhyun, ralat, she's my date today." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap teman Chanyeol tersebut, dalam satu detik tubuhnya mengejang, ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan namja ini dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Baekhyun?"

"Kai..Kyungsoo.." ucap Baekhyun lirih

"Kai? Siapa Kai?" kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar bingung

"ah aku Kai" Kai akhirnya buka suara kembali

"tapi bukankah kau Jongin?" Chanyeol masih sangat bingung

"semasa sekolah dulu teman – temanku memanggilku Kai. Dan well hanya kau yang memanggilku Kim Jongin." Kai menjelaskan dengan sedikit tersenyum. Chanyeol yang mengerti situasi langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya dan mempersilakan Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk duduk dihadapannya dengan Baekhyun.

"_remember _Byun_, even he's here, youre my date today_." Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan

"jadi kalian sudah bertunangan?" Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama terdiam

"ne Baekhyun-ah" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan malu – malu mengingat ia juga salah satu teman SMA Baekhyun.

"_thats great, you both gonna make a cute couple image, at least."_ Baekhyun memuji pasangan didepan mereka

"_and we gonna make a gorgeous couple then_." Chanyeol menyambar dengan bangga yang disambut dengan jitakan keras dari Baekhyun.

"_rude!"_ Chanyeol sedikit berteriak setelah mengaduh dan berpura – pura kesakitan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan bergumam, "_you deserve that_." Yang membuah pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat tingkah pasanga dadakan ini.

"Baek, apa kau akan datang ke acara reuni SMA lusa?" tanya Kai dengan nada santai

"sepertinya, bagaimana denganmu?"

"ne, namun sayang Kyung tidak bisa ikut. Ia harus mengurus dekorasi pernikahan kami." Ada perasaan nyeri yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika mendengar penuturan Kai barusan. Jelas saja, ia menanti untuk menemui cinta pertamanya sejak 8 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang semuanya hancur hanya dengan satu kalimat yang paling tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol yang mengerti hanya mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan gerakan lembut, mencoba menenagkan gaid manis itu agar ia tidak kelepasan meluapkan perasaannya disini. Selama delapan tahun terakhir Baekhyun berfikir ia masih bisa bermimpi dan mengejar mimpi itu, namun hari itu, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa bermimpi atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

"mengapa kau tak pernah jujur padaku?" Kai menatap lurus wajah Baekhyun yang kali ini ada didepannya

"untuk apa? Aku seorang yeoja haruskah aku yang memulai? Lagi pula aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, jadi lupakan saja anggap saja aku tak pernah memiliki perasa-"

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, sejak pertama kali kau menginjakkan kakimu disekolah untuk pertama kali dengan rambut yang kau ikat dua dan tas karung yang kau hiasi dengan gambar boneka rillakkuma yang begitu besar sehingga kau haru dihukum didepan semua orang dan yang paling membuatku kagum adalah kau bernyanyi dengan indahnya, kau tak mengindahkan bahwa yang kau lakukan adalah sebuah hukuman namun itu sangat terlihat seperti hiburan karena kau menyanyikannya dengan ikhlas dan pada saat itulah aku menjadi pengagummu." Ucap Kai panjang lebar yang sesekali diselingi oleh tawa kecilnya. Sementara Baekhyun masih mematung ditempatnya, oh Tuhan apa yang baru saja Kai katakan?

"aku sangat menyesal jika ini adalah kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi Baek, coba saja kau hadir 4 tahun yang lalu mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini." Sambung Kai dengan memijit pelipisnya

"sudahlah Kai, tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Kau sudah memiliki Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendampingmu."

"aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau yang menjadi pendampingku. Kau tau Baek, Kyungsoo terlalu menuntut macam – macam denganku. Aku sampai pusing meladeninya. Kupikir hanya kau yang mampu menjadi seperti yang aku mau."

"kai sudahlah.." Baekhyun merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Keadaan seperti ini benar – benar membuatnya tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan

"aku bisa membatalkan pernikahanku dan kemudian menikah denganmu jika kau menginginkannya" ucap Kai tiba – tiba yang membuat Baekhyun kaget setengah mati

"andwae! Kau jangan gila!" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak, ia benar – benar tak habis pikir dengan Kai, bisa – bisanya namja itu berpikir seseuatu yang gila seperti itu. Sebesar apapun cinta Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga adalah salah satu sahabatnya dulu, ia tak mungkin menyakiti gadis bermata bulat itu karena Baekhyun sangat tahu jika kyungsoo mencintai Jongin lebih dari apapun.

"aku serius, Baek, aku benar – benar akan melakukannya." Ucap Jongin tegas

"andwae! Kau harus pikirkan Kyungsoo. Jangan seperti ini, kau terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Kau mungkin mencintaiku dulu, tapi Kai kau tak pernah tau apakah aku berubah atau tidak selama 8 tahun ini dan sudah saatnya kau melupakanku karena kau akan mempunyai hidup yang baru bersama Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menusuk – nusuk hatinya sendiri dengan mengucapkan hal itu, namun ia harus melakukannya, demi Kyungsoo dan yang jelas keluarga mereka. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi perusak dihubungan orang lain, meskipun itu artinya ia harus melupakan cinta pertamanya, itu resiko untuknya.

"kau tak berubah, kau masih Baekhyun 8 tahun yang lalu."

"apapun katamu Kai, kau tak boleh melakukannya." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian meletakkan beberapa lembar won diatas billnya, ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kai yang terus menerus memanggilnya dari belakang. Baekhyun tidak peduli, pertahanannya sudah hancur, ia mengusap sebulir air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuknya kemudian meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas dan membuka pesan yang masuk,

**_From: Park Chanyeol_**

**_Princess aku ingin bertemu denganmu, dicafe biasa pukul 8 malam, eotte?_**

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat. Disaat suasananya sedang kacau, Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu, mungkin ini cara Tuhan untuk memberikan Baekhyun sedikit kebahagiaan, setidaknya Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa terbahak – bahak dengan lelucon konyolnya.

Well, masih ada 30 menit lagi untuk sampai di cafe yang Chanyeol maksud, setelah membalas pesan namja tinggi itu Baekhyun berlari menuju mobilnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalanan kota seoul yang begitu padat mengingat ini adalah malam minggu, malam dimana muda – mudi akan saling berkencan.

Sesampainya dicafe langganannya, Baekhyun memarkir mobilnya tepat disamping mobil sport Chanyeol. Ia lagi – lagi merapikan penampilannya barang sejenak dan kemudian mulai berjalan masuk mencari sosok Chanyeol yang telah menantinya. Ia menjenjangkan lehernya untuk mempermudah menemukan namja tinggi itu dan _gotcha_! Itu dia, Chanyeol duduk dimeja nomor 12 dengan memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dan kemeja hitam dengan lengan yang ia gulung sebatas siku, Baekhyun bersumpah, Chanyeol sangat tampan malam ini. Akhirnya gadi itu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu?" bukannya menanyakan Baekhyun dari mana atau sejenisnya, Chanyeol malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang mampu membuatnya mengernyit heran

"jadi kau mengundangku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya

"ani, kau terlihat buruk, Byun. Aku mengundangmu kesini karena aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya dan kemudian menyeruput frappuccino yang sudah dipesankan oleh Chanyeol

"kau kesini dengan siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi

"menurutmu apa aku kesini dengan seseorang?"

"aku bertanya Byun."

"aku sendiri, aku memarkir mobilku kerenku tepat disamping mobilmu." Kata Baekhyun jail

"mobilku jauh lebih keren daripada punyamu." Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan gurauan juga

"tapi mobilmu hanya bisa kau nikmati sendiri, jika kau berkeluarga nanti, mobilmu bahkan tidak bisa membawa bayimu, tidak cocok."

"mengapa tiba – tiba aku sudah punya anak?" ucap Chanyeol bingung

"aku bilang, jika, seandainya, uh pabo-ya?"

"_whatever_."

"lalu kau mengajakku bertemu karena dimalam minggu seperti ini kau tak punya teman kencan begitu? Hei bukankah kau seorang playboy professional?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan santai, ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang agak pegal dan kemudian memandang Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang serius.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol singkat

"ada apa? Ada masalah dikantor?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"kau ingat Yejin? Rekan kerjaku dikantor?" Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan kemudian memasang wajah penasaran

"dia mengajakku berkencan."

"lalu?"

"dia juga memintaku menjadi kekasihnya." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun ia kemudian berusaha mengubah air mukanya dan berkata,

"isnt that good? Then whats the problem?"

"do you really want me to date her?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan pelan – pelan yang sontak membuat Baekhyun bingung, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"mengapa kau malah bertanya padaku? Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau mau atau tidak?" Baekhyun berusaha tetap tenang

"do you really want me to date her, Byun?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun Chanyeol malah menanyakan hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya. Baekhyun benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, ia lebih memilih diam memandang Chanyeol yang masih setia memandangnya juga.

"hei kau seorang playboy dan sudah mengencani banyak yeoja, dan ini sangat aneh kau terlihat begitu bingung ketika seorang yeoja sesempurna yejin mengajakmu berkencan. Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan heran

"aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Kata Chanyeol singkat, masih dengan memaqndang lurus kearah Baekhyun.

"what?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"don't make me date her." Baekhyun seperti tersengat ribuan lebah. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka kata – kata itu terlontar dari bibir seorang Park Chanyeol, namun jujur, ia merasa hatinya menghangat, ada perasaan senang entah kenapa. Baekhyun kembali dalam diam, ia benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hidupnya belakangan ini. Setelah Kai, sekarang Chanyeol? perasaannya seperti sedang diaduk – aduk. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan ancaman Kai yang ingin membatalkan pernikahannya dan sekarang Chanyeol memintanya seperti itu, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun tidak mengerti isi hatinya.

Dddrrrrtt ddrrrttt

Baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya dan segera membuka ponselnya. Seketika matanya melebar.

"Park antarkan aku sekarang kerumah sakit! Ah aniya aku bawa mobil aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang. Aku duluan" Baekhyun sangat panik

"Baek ada apa?" Chanyeol merasa sangat bingung melihat Baekhyun yang begitu panik dan memasukkan ponsel dan barang – barangnya dengan berantakan kedalam tas

"Luhan eonni melahirkan! barusan Sehun oppa mengirimkan pesan padaku"

"biar kuantar, kau sangat panik, bahaya jika kau mengendarai mobilmu sendiri. Titipkan saja dulu mobilmu disini. Nanti biar kusuruh orang rumahmu mengambilnya."

"geurae kajja Chanyeol-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Yeah finally kelar juga Chapter ini. Sengaja Baekhyunnya gue bikin bingung. Kira – kira endingnya bakal gimana nih guys? Ehehe anyway thanks yang udah mau ngefav ngefollow dan ngereview ff ini. Jangan jadi silent readers, kalo riview banyak jadi semangat ngelanjutin ffnya haha so, review please?


End file.
